Agrius Plate
Agrius Plates are medium torso armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They were forged by a Giant blacksmith long ago for Homs. Appearance Sources Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive, those marked as SE are Story-Exclusive, and they do not respawn. ;One slot Defensive/ONION |Area1 = Mechonis Field |Rate1 = 43.7 |Enemy2 = Defensive/GUARD |Area2 = Central Factory |Rate2 = 42.9 |Enemy3 = Infernal Crocell |Area3 = Mechonis Field |Rate3 = 42.9 |Enemy4 = Defensive/SHAME (normal) Defensive/SHAME |Area4 = Agniratha |Rate4 = 42 |Enemy5 = Synchronised Gaheris |Area5 = Central Factory |Rate5 = 42 |Enemy6 = Soothed Aglovale |Area6 = Agniratha |Rate6 = 41.2 |Enemy7 = M55/GRACE |Area7 = Mechonis Field |Rate7 = 17 |Enemy8 = M57/FAITH |Area8 = Mechonis Field |Rate8 = 17 |Enemy9 = M87/GRAND |Area9 = Agniratha |Rate9 = 16.9 |Enemy10 = M53/THANK |Area10 = Central Factory |Rate10 = 16.7 |Enemy11 = M57/BEAST |Area11 = Mechonis Field |Rate11 = 16.7 |Enemy12 = Wrathful Orobas |Area12 = Agniratha |Rate12 = 16.6 |Enemy13 = Beautiful Vagul |Area13 = Central Factory |Rate13 = 16.3 |Enemy14 = M55/DREAD |Area14 = Agniratha |Rate14 = 16.3 |Enemy15 = M56/UNION |Area15 = Agniratha |Rate15 = 16.3 |Enemy16 = Mild Florence |Area16 = Central Factory |Rate16 = 16.3 |Enemy17 = Experienced Tristan |Area17 = Agniratha |Rate17 = 16 |Enemy18 = Offensive/DIARY |Area18 = Central Factory |Rate18 = 12.5 |Enemy19 = Offensive/FOUND |Area19 = Central Factory |Rate19 = 12.5 |Enemy20 = Offensive/LYRIC |Area20 = Central Factory |Rate20 = 12.5 |Enemy21 = Balanced Palamedes |Area21 = Central Factory |Rate21 = 12.2 |Enemy22 = Offensive/BRAVE |Area22 = Agniratha |Rate22 = 12.2 |Enemy23 = Meditative Varla |Area23 = Agniratha |Rate23 = 12 |Enemy24 = Jada Arachno |Area24 = Tephra Cave |Rate24 = 10.7 |Enemy25 = Jadals Arachno |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 10.7 |Enemy26 = Plump Sprahda |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 10.7 |Enemy27 = Femuny Wisp |Area27 = Tephra Cave |Rate27 = 10.2 |Enemy28 = Baelfael Gogol |Area28 = Satorl Marsh |Rate28 = 9.9 |Enemy29 = Baelzeb Gogol |Area29 = Satorl Marsh |Rate29 = 9.9 |Enemy30 = Eternal Palsadia |Area30 = Satorl Marsh |Rate30 = 9.9 |Enemy31 = Frost Nebula |Area31 = Satorl Marsh |Rate31 = 9.9 |Enemy32 = Green Feris |Area32 = Satorl Marsh |Rate32 = 9.9 |Enemy33 = Grove Quadwing |Area33 = Satorl Marsh |Rate33 = 9.9 |Enemy34 = Indomitable Daulton |Area34 = Satorl Marsh |Rate34 = 9.9 |Enemy35 = M84/GRUNT |Area35 = Mechonis Field |Rate35 = 9.9 |Enemy36 = Satorl Rhogul |Area36 = Satorl Marsh |Rate36 = 9.9 |Enemy37 = Satorl Torta |Area37 = Satorl Marsh |Rate37 = 9.9 |Enemy38 = Veteran Yozel |Area38 = Satorl Marsh |Rate38 = 9.9 |Enemy39 = M88/WORST |Area39 = Central Factory |Rate39 = 9.7 |Enemy40 = Asha Telethia |Area40 = Colony 6 |Rate40 = 9.6 |Enemy41 = Sinful Lamorak |Area41 = Central Factory |Rate41 = 9.5 |Enemy42 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area42 = Tephra Cave |Rate42 = 8.9 |Enemy43 = Reckless Zanden Reckless Zanden (QE) |Area43 = Tephra Cave |Rate43 = 8.9 |Enemy44 = Sonicia Gogol |Area44 = Tephra Cave |Rate44 = 8.9 |Enemy45 = Dazzling Tolosnia Dazzling Tolosnia (QE) |Area45 = Tephra Cave |Rate45 = 8.6 |Enemy46 = Firework Geldesia Firework Geldesia (QE) |Area46 = Tephra Cave |Rate46 = 8.6 |Enemy47 = Ancient Rhogulia Ancient Rhogulia (QE) |Area47 = Colony 6 |Rate47 = 0 |Enemy48 = Crisis Response Unit Crisis Response Unit (QE) |Area48 = Central Factory |Rate48 = 0 |Enemy49 = Offensive Scout Offensive Scout (QE) |Area49 = Central Factory |Rate49 = 0 |Enemy50 = Radiant Pterix Radiant Pterix (QE) |Area50 = Satorl Marsh |Rate50 = 0 |Enemy51 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area51 = Tephra Cave |Rate51 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Medium Torso Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour